


A Different Kind of Worship

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cock Worshiping gets a whole new meaning when Kirk, Spock and McCoy beam down to a planet with an interesting custom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: [Inspiration pic for this fic is NSFW](http://vickyblueeyezfics.tumblr.com/post/22204856154/fic-a-different-kind-of-worship-kirk-spock-pg13).  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don't own any of the characters or Star Trek.  
> A/N: Viewing of the pic is not necessary when reading this fic. It just makes it hotter and more funny!

Jim couldn’t contain his laughter as Spock briefed the officers about the planet they were about to visit. Everything just sounded like a big joke and Jim did not take any of the information seriously at all. Even McCoy tried not to laugh as Spock informed them about the native’s customs and religion. When Spock concluded, Jim stretched out in his chair after everyone exited the room except for McCoy and Spock.

“I don’t know about you guys but I can’t wait to beam down there. I want to see this for myself.” He said eagerly with a chuckle and got up.

“We will be in orbit momentarily. You will get your chance, Captain.” Spock replied.

Gathering a few extra bodies for security, Jim, Spock and McCoy headed towards the transporter room. Jim gave orders though his communicator to Scotty who would be in command after they beamed down. Giving his final instructions, he gave the okay to be beamed down. They materialized in the middle of what looked like a busy city. Everyone around them was walking around concerned with their own tasks to really give them much notice.

The women of the planet were very beautiful. They wore colored cloth draped like togas on their bodies which were adorned with jewels. The men were interesting to say the least. You see, the men were all naked except for one piece of clothing, if you would even call it that. The one article of clothing they wore was decorated codpieces. Some were jeweled; others were made of leather and silks, all accentuating the male genitals. Many of them looked like jewelry, cock jewelry.

“This gives the term pea-cocking a whole new meaning.” McCoy mumbled as he looked around.

Jim looked around with an amused smirk. Spock leaned over towards Jim and directed his attention to a male humanoid coming their way followed by three females. This male’s codpiece was even more elaborate than the ones Jim had seen worn by the others on the planet. This one was made of gold and jewels.

“Greetings! You must be the ones of Earth. I am Mucktar and these are my wives. Welcome to our planet. It is an honor.” He greeted them with a smile and gave them each hugs.

“As representatives of the Federation, we are pleased to be here.” Jim replied as he struggled to maintain eye contact.

“Please.” Mucktar gestured to the side. “Come with me. We can talk while we feast.”

Jim gave a nod and they all followed him to a lavish castle. There were pillars made out a metallic and shimmering stone that Spock showed great interest in analyzing. The floor tiles were made of a smooth polished rock that resembled marble. They were led into a huge banquet room where there was a long wooden table in the middle.  Each side of the table was lined with colorful pillows. Mucktar gestured for the men to each take seats. Once they sat down, Mucktar rang a bell.

The room sprung to life with various activities. Scantily clad women came in dancing while others laid food onto the table. Another group entered and began to play music. Jim nodded in politeness as his drink and food was sat down in from of him. Mucktar smiled at his visitors from the head of the table.

“Before we begin, may I speak with you alone, Captain Kirk?” He asked.

Jim looked at Spock who nodded in approval. Then Jim looked back at Mucktar. “Sure, that would not be a problem.”

“Wonderful! Follow me.” He said getting up and going to a room that was hidden by a curtain. Jim was in the room for a long time which made Spock and McCoy uncomfortable. They could hear laughter come from the other side and noticed that it was from Jim. That eased their minds a little but they would have felt better if they could actually see him.

“What do you think they are doing?” McCoy asked after he drank some wine.

Spock raised an eyebrow and replied. “I suspect they are examining his penis.”

McCoy spat out his drink onto the table. “What!?”

“Did you not hear me Doctor? I said—“ Spock began but McCoy cut him off.

“I know what you said! I just thought you were joking.”

“I do not joke.” Spock deadpanned.  “This planet worships the male penis. To them it is the God of life and fertility. They decorate the male genitals as homage to their God.”

McCoy shook his head and took another drink. Then after a long silence, he cleared his throat. “What is taking them so long? Something like that shouldn’t take that much time.” He wondered out loud.

A moment later, the curtain was pulled and Mucktar emerged as he walked backwards. He was all hand gestures and laughter as he crossed the thresh hold still looking at Jim.  McCoy moved around on his pillow trying to see beyond Mucktar’s body but couldn’t get a clear view. When he finally moved, McCoy and Spock both bolted up. It was a surprise they did not knock over the table. The two gasped collectively from shock. Even Spock couldn’t hide his reaction. Mucktar heard the gasps and turned around to move out of the way.

“Isn’t he magnificent? He has the most beautiful….what do you Earthlings call it….oh yeah, cock. He has the most beautiful cock I have ever seen! He’s truly a vision of our God.” Mucktar exclaimed in awe.

Jim stood proud, grinning and naked, very naked except for an ornamental codpiece of his own. It was more elaborate than Mucktar’s and the metals looked more expensive. It was also in the shape of a creature native to the planet that resembled the ancient Chinese dragon artwork of Earth.

“I actually like it. It looks awesome.” Jim said looking down and giving his hard cock a shake by moving his hips.

McCoy and Spock were lost for words. Mucktar grabbed Jim’s wrist gently. “Come! You must show everyone!” He said with a huge smile.

Jim followed him threw another curtain to a balcony. A gong looking instrument sounded and everyone gathered around in the square below. McCoy and Spock joined them on the balcony but were still unable to speak from the shock of it all. Mucktar held up his hands and then motioned everyone’s attention towards Jim.

“A new representative has been chosen as the embodiment of our God! Behold his magnificence! Behold his beauty!” Mucktar spoke to the crowd below.

Jim stepped forward and the crowd cheered. “I can get used to this.” He said looking back at his friends with a smile.

Things after that became weird for the three officers and the two they had along for security. Now that Jim was a God, correction, his penis was a God; everyone was throwing themselves at him. Both male and female alike propositioned the Captain for sex. Some became hostile, pushing their way towards the Captain just to speak with him. Spock became a protective wall blocking anyone that came too close.

“It has become dangerous for you to be here, Captain. Let me make the negotiations while you are safely aboard the ship.” Spock said standing like a barrier in front of Jim.

Jim waved a hand dismissively. “I’m fine. Look, they love me.” He said as a woman approached him with flowers.

Spock blocked her by standing firm. “They only like you because your genitals were made the embodiment of their God.”

Jim wanted to joke and ask Spock if he was jealous but decided against it. He didn’t want to accidently provoke the Vulcan who had gone into full bodyguard mode. Besides, Spock didn’t get jealous. It’s not like he wanted Jim in that way or was interested, as far as Jim could tell. The thought made Jim a little sad and disappointed. Jim had a whole planet worshiping him and his cock except for the Vulcan he wanted. Suddenly the idea of everyone worshiping him suddenly became depressing. Jim sighed and with his shoulders sagged, nodded towards Spock.

“You’re right. Let’s just get this over with.” He said sounding defeated.

Mucktar who was a ways in front of them stopped when he realized the Earthlings weren’t following him. Jim nodded and Spock went on ahead to talk about negotiations. McCoy turned his back from Jim to look at his scenic surroundings while they waited. A yelp and commotion was heard seconds later. McCoy was being dragged away from Jim, cursing and screaming along the way. Jim was captured and being held to the ground by two huge men. Two were restraining him while a third man looked as if he were trying to get in between is legs. Both security officers were knocked out upon the ground.

Jim heard what sounded like a roar come from Spock’s direction. The two men that were holding him down were thrown by Spock single handedly as if they were light as paper. Spock grabbed the other by the hair and used it to pull him up and off of his Captain. Still holding the man’s hair, Spock dangled him off of the ground and glared at Mucktar.

“I have had enough of you and your planet. You will not touch what is mine. If anyone approaches my mate again, you will have to deal with me.”

Before Mucktar could answer, Jim heard McCoy yelling and cursing in the distance.  He wanted to question Spock on what he was talking about, especially the part about _mine_ and _mate_ but his other friend was in trouble.

“Stand down, Spock! We have to help Bones!” He said scrambling to his feet. Spock tossed the man aside and rushed towards Jim’s side to help McCoy.

McCoy was fighting three men of his own. His clothes were torn as the other men tried to rip them off to expose him. Spock quickly incapacitated the three with nerve pinches, which allowed McCoy to get away to safety. Mucktar ran to his guests speaking apologies as he did so.

“Forgive us! I did not know they were going to attack you! We aren’t used to one such as you. Please accept my apology.” He said looking from McCoy to Spock and finally to Jim.

“Elevating the Captain to God status on your planet has put his life in danger. I ask that you put an end to this at once.” Spock said looking at Mucktar.

Mucktar nodded solemnly. “But we have already begun erecting statues in his honor.”

“You have?” Jim said looking over with interest. McCoy mumbled something about Jim being an idiot and rolled his eyes.

“Captain, remember the purpose of our mission.” Spock added. Jim looked at Spock, then towards Mucktar and cleared his throat.

“The Commander is correct. We wish to discuss your planet joining the Federation and opening trade. If you don’t mind, can we discuss these matters in private?” Jim asked.

Mucktar nodded in agreement and lead the way, glaring at anyone who tried to approach them. Once inside, the negotiations went smoothly. Jim returned to his uniform and Mucktar insisted that Jim keep the codpiece as a gift. Mucktar continued to apologize profusely as he escorted the men to the beam up point and made his farewells.

After shift the following day, Jim sat in the office section of his quarters doing the write up to send to Pike about the negotiations. He compared his report to Spock’s and edited out things that weren’t necessary to report. Once finished, he moved the report to the side and stared at his communicator. There was something nagging his mind and he wasn’t sure how to go about asking about it. His mind would continue to stay in unrest if he didn’t get answers and that motivated him to contact Spock.

“How may I be of assistance, Captain?” Spock asked after he came to a stop in front of Jim’s desk.

“Please sit down. I want to speak to you about what happened yesterday.”

“Yes, Captain.” Spock replied and took a seat. Jim rounded the desk and sat on a corner of the desk.

“I’m just going to come right out and ask. Back there during all the commotion when I got attacked, I heard you refer to me as _mine_ and _mate_. Care to explain why you used those specific words Spock?” Jim asked crossing his arms.

“No.” Spock replied.

Jim raised an eyebrow at the unexpected answer. “No?” He repeated and lifted off of the desk. He then started pacing around the office area. “You’re a scientist so correct me if I am wrong, but I think you’re interested in me if what you said is anything to go by. What I want to know is why didn’t you tell me?” Jim asked.

Spock didn’t make eye contact when he replied. “I hypothesized that the attraction was not mutual, Captain. Therefore I found it unnecessary to divulge such information.”

“You are an idiot.” Jim said with a slight chuckle and shaking his head.

“I beg your pardon, Captain?” Spock asked slightly confused.

“You’re a freaking idiot. Come to think about, maybe I am too. I’ve liked you for a long time but assumed you wouldn’t like me, let alone want me so I’ve never said anything to you. I kept it professional. If I had some kind of hint, I would have said something.” Jim said and stopped to turn towards his desk again.

“I thought my intentions were clear due to the increased amount of time we were spending together.”

“Not really. We started sharing meals, frequent chess games and long talks but none of that told me you were romantically interested.” Jim replied.

Spock stood from his seat and faced Jim who was a step away. “What would have made my interest known, Captain?”

Jim looked up and pondered out loud. “I don’t know. A long kiss perhaps? Lingering touches and eye contact probably? Things like that.” He listed looking up and towards the side.

“Like this?” Spock whispered.

Jim looked down and almost jumped. He didn’t hear Spock get up, let alone close the distance between them. Spock was mere inches from his face, his eye lashes long and his lips freshly licked. He closed his eyes as Spock leaned in and kissed him. It was a sweet, long peck on the lips, almost childlike in its innocence. When Spock parted and moved away, Jim opened his eyes. He gazed into Spock’s dilated pupils and smiled.

“Yes, like that. Exactly like that.” Jim whispered.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: I don’t know if it’s codpiece or cock piece or if you could use both.
> 
> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
